Equestria's Fuzzy Bakery
by Kain01able
Summary: Mike was just looking for a job. The animatronics were just trying to find a way to kill time. Getting a job as a security guard was suppose to solve both their problems. It was simple. Survive 5 days and earn 120. Kill the security guy as a game. And then the first night on the job comes around. Neither Mike or the animatronics expected things to get a little. . . intimate. AU.


**Skip if you just don't care, I won't hate you for it.**

You** know, when I expected to go to hell, this didn't come up as one of the reasons. But what can I say; a dirty mind is a dirty mind. Now, I plan on finishing this thing for two reasons. (1) This is the second time I've tried to write something, and I will be damned if I leave it in development hell like last time. (2) To keep my mind focused for once. I don't know how quickly I'll be posting these things, but I can assure you it will be (fingers crossed) every two weeks at the most. This will be more of a merging of the two worlds, rather than character inserts and such. My writing will be detailed to an extent and try to be at least somewhat realistic. Oh, and before I forget, there will be no original animatronics from Freddy's world, or the main six from My Little Pony. Sad, but I got somewhat of a plot. Anyway, thanks for reading, have a nice day.**

**WARNING: Explicit content, language, and suggestive themes. 18 or over. No exceptions. (Like this will actually stop you)**

**PS. I'm trying to get the hang of this so wait a bit to actually read the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>First Day<p>

10:00 PM

Mike stands in front of Equestria's Fuzzy Bakery. The building looks rather run down, more from age than disuse it would seem. The neon lights glow a soft green, violet-blue, and gold. The words 'Equestria's Fuzzy Bakery' are formed as the establishment's name. Mike takes a step towards the double-door entrance. A piece of paper hangs taped to one of the door handles. He tears it off and reads the note. This proves quite difficult, as the words are scribbled onto the paper rather than actually written. After a minute or two, he thinks he understands what it says.

'Use the key to unlock the door. The doors will not open after midnight until 6 AM exactly.'

Key?

Mike looks around, trying to find this supposed key. He then finds the key partially hidden under the doors. Picking it up, he unlocks one of the doors. As he walks in, he bums into a chair. Some guy decided it would be funny to put a chair in front of the only way out of here. He locked the doors after moving the chair out of his way. Turning around, he inspected the room.

It was an office, small and compact. The only light in the room, a ceiling lamp hangs from a wire. Witch illuminated the spider webs. The floor was checkered black and white. The gray walls were only interrupted by a checkered stripe going horizontally across the left and right walls. Against the wall in front of the Mike there stands a desk. The desk has two drawers hanging under its left side, a speaker on the floor to the right, under the desk. On top sit a few electronic monitoring devices, a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. On top of one of the monitoring screens sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoon eyes. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of three humanoid figures on stage, on top of which reads 'CELEBRATE' in large letters. Next to the poster are drawings which seem to have been drawn by children, hanging up on the wall. In each picture, they show happy children, along with the same figures that were on the poster. On either side of Mike, there are large windows, which allow him to see outside the office. There are also two doors less openings next to both windows. Outside of the doors, Mike sees hallways which lead to the rest of the building. Nearest to Mike are two panels, one on each side, both of which have two buttons mounted on them. The top buttons were red, the words 'Door' underneath them. The lower buttons were white, also labeled underneath, with 'Light'.

Mike tested out the light buttons first. They both did exactly what they were expected to, illuminating both hallways. He turned them off, deciding to test out the door button. Not expecting much, thinking that they were there as just some joke, he pushed one. Needless to say, Mike was taken by surprise. A metal door fell from the top of the doorway, slamming into place. Mike took a step back, tripping over the chair still in the room, and began to fall backwards. He hit his head on the opposite wall, seeing stars. Holding his throbbing skull on the floor, he slowly began to rise. Still nursing the new bruise, he put the chair back upright. Studying the indirect cause of his pain, he noted quite a few things. It was gray, with two horizontal stripes near the top and bottom, black and yellow. Looking quite sturdy, he tried to move it. It didn't budge an inch. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought these were blast proof doors. Actually, now that he thought about it...

Nah couldn't be. Why would anyone have something as expensive as those? Especially in a friendly environment like a restaurant meant for kids. Probably just for show, part of their theme maybe? A realization came to Mike right then and there. Come to think of it, _what exactly _is the theme here?

When he saw the ad it didn't seem out of place. 'Help wanted. Equestria's Fuzzy Bakery. Family bakery looking for security guard to work night shift. 12 AM to 6 AM. Monitor cameras; ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week.' These words were clearly written in full confidence in the paper. Nothing wrong what so ever. Wait...

_Injury/dismemberment!?_ The hell was that supposed to mean!? Beginning to panic, Mike was having second thoughts. But when he started thinking rationally, Mike suddenly calmed down. He snapped his fingers, thinking he figured out what was going on. This must be some kind of test. The owner wants to be sure they aren't hiring any cowards. What's the point of a night guard if he's going to bail at the first sign of trouble?

Relaxing, Mike decided to explore, before his actual shift started. Opening the door he had closed, he decided to start with the west hall. It's a hallway leading from the office to what looks to be a dining area. At the far end of the hallway a light can be seen. Most likely a lamp like the one in the office. There is a doorway on the left with a low light shining through. From the ceiling hang star decorations. The walls are grey, bellow the center of the walls are checkered black and white patterns outlined in red, just like in the office. The floor is red and black checkered in pattern. On the left wall hang a bunch of pictures that were drawn by children, just like the ones inside the security office.

Looking at the other end of the hallway, in front of the security door, is a corner littered with papers and trash. On the walls, as well as the floor, are some papers with writing on them. Their illegible, and even when Mike can somewhat read it, they make no sense. There is also a poster of one of the figures that were on the other poster in the office. They are holding a microphone with the words "LET'S PARTY" on top. On the ground near the door are what seem to be monitors of some type. From the ceiling hang star decorations as well. A bunch of wires seem to hang from the ceiling over the monitors, near the door. The floor is a blue and black. In a checkered pattern.

Mike was confused by this. He looks to the floor in front of the office doorway. The red tiles simply change into blue ones halfway past the door. They also change into white ones inside the office.

Why would they change the tiles' colors? Some sort of way to organize the rooms or something? God, this just seems like a waste of money.

Shaking his head, he decided to see what the other door in the hallway lead to. As he gets closer, he sees that there is no door to speak of. Since there's no buttons, he assumes that it's probably something the manager is trying to fix. There's no reason to leave the place without one. Mike finally reaches the room and sees it's a closet.

It's a small room with a shelf on the wall opposite the doorway. On the shelf are labeled bottles, most likely cleaning supplies. On the far wall, a broom can be seen with a balled up piece of paper sitting next to it. Next to the broom, is a mop sitting in a bucket. On the ceiling hangs a light, which illuminates the floor below. The far wall and the floor have the same colored tiling, except the floor's tiling is larger. The floor is made from gray and black checkered tiles, as well as on the lower part of the wall. A small wooden table with a bottle on top of it is across from the mop in the bucket.

More different colored tiles. It's like they want to waste money.

Seeing no light switch, he leaves to see the rest of the restaurant. He reached the end of the hall. He had arrived in the place he assumed was the dining area.

The dining area is a large area with six tables lined in up in three rows, ready for parties. The tables themselves are covered in white tablecloths with confetti patterns on them. In the middle of the tables, lined up in a row, are different colored party hats. Chairs line the tables on both sides. These chairs boast confetti patterns as well, and there is a large gold star on the backrest of each one. A light illuminates the center of the room. In the darkness, for the light doesn't reach the walls, the walls cannot be seen. Most likely gray with the checkered floor itself is tiled with blue and red tiles. Mike wasn't even surprised at this point.

In the back of this room there is a show stage and a door, near the back, on the west side of the room. There is also a door on the east wall. Mike went to the west side first. There was a curtain for some reason also on the west wall.

The area is closed off by a large, cylindrical purple-colored curtain, decorated with stars and sparkles. There stands a sign, also decorated with stars, in front of the curtain that reads 'Sorry! Out of Order'. Two lights can be seen on the back wall, one on either side of the curtain. There are also star decorations hanging from the ceiling, and the floor is tiled black and white. Mike tries to moves one of the curtains to the side. Witch, for reasons that Mike doesn't want to entertain the thought of, were heavier than just simple cloth. From what he could see, there was a figure. It rested on the back wall, on the floor. Mike feels around trying to find a light switch. After stumbling on some unknown objects on the floor, he finally found the light switch. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

It was in worse condition than just some trash and cobwebs. Strewn across the floor lied broken pieces of something metallic in nature. Pieces of the ceiling were hanging by a thread, or completely broken. Crack and slash marks decorated the walls. All in all, it looked like it had gone through more than just negligence. Like a wild animal was set lose in here. But none of it compared to what had previously been an unidentified body.

It was a person. A girl. Or... a young woman to be exact. She was slouched, her back resting on the wall behind her, a lifeless look emanating from her. Eyes and mouth open, her head to the side. It toke more them a moment for Mike to realize she wasn't human. Given how life like she looked at first glance, Mike was sure he wasn't the first to mistake her for a person. Or it anyway. When the ad was talking about animatronics, he didn't expect them to be so… life like.

She wore rather small blue-green colored shorts. Underneath them were some green stockings. She wore a teal shirt with the front tied up into a knot between the collar and bottom. There was also a small thin crown on her head, black with four blue orbs on the top. But that was where her normal characteristics littered her body on the arms and legs, becoming more prominent the closer they got to the end of their respective appendages. In fact, it looked like the holes were intentional by how clean and orderly they were. Even the inside of them were covered in skin. The skin wasn't skin though. It looked more like fur, the kind you would see on a horse even, dark gray in color. Her feet even ended in hoofs rather than feet. But these weren't all there was to see. Her hair was long and cerulean in color. There was hair also coming from beneath her legs. They couldn't be from her head since the longest it got was to her chest. So it could be only one thing: a tail. There were even insect like wings peeking out behind her back. Both the wings and even the hair had holes in them, just like her arms. This was weird because, you know, some of the hair wasn't supposed to be able to be attached to the rest of it anymore. But Mike had to admit the weirdest part was the head. Her face wasn't human, like the rest of her body. It seemed anthropomorphic in nature. Her face had a snout, and her ears were round and pointed up. Her teeth had sharp fangs. Her eyes were harlequin in color and the irises were slits. Above her opal eye shadow, a twisted horn came forth from her head. After evaluating every possible feature he could without touching the presumably dead animatronic, Mike could only think of one thing.

This couldn't be just some low rate kids' restaurant. He stepped forward, crouching in front of the too real robot. This stuff is just too sophisticated. Hell, half of everything here looks like you couldn't buy, let alone make. He decided to at least touch the hair. Wow its soft. Have to admit that whoever made this put a lot of realism and detail into it.

When he got to one of the holes is when he started to actually question his sanity. Just to see if the strands were glued to other parts of the hair, he pulled on a single strand of hair. Before reaching its end, the hole cut into the hair. And the entire strand still moved, even when there was clearly no connection between the half he was holding, and the half still attached to her head. Mike decided to do what any sane man would do in his situation.

Freak-out, run like your life depends on it, and pray you don't look stupid doing it. He failed miserably with that last one. Halfway out the curtains, he tripped on something, falling face first outside the curtains.

Not only did that little fall hurt, it also made the injury he received earlier come back with a vengeance. His mind wasn't just occupied by pain though. Mike was really freaked out by the hair. Sure, everything else he had scene wasn't ordinary. But at least you could have some form of logic to explain it. Hair that could move without being attached to a part of it? Yeah, he doubted _anyone _could explain it.

Nursing his head, Mike went to use one of the chairs in the dining area. There's only so much a guy can take before they have to take a breather. He sat down with his hands on his head. Any more of this, and he'd get one massive migraine. It took a few minutes for the pain to settle down to bearable ache. After getting his face out of his hands, Mike could see he was in front of the stage to the north of the restaurant. Now that he knew what to expect, he wasn't too keen on seeing the other "entertainers".

He went to right of the dining area. He found that this is where the restrooms were. There is a short hallway with a set of doorways leading to a women's and men's restroom, left and right respectively. The doorways have signs indicating which restroom is outer walls are decorated with festive cupcake decorations; the top of the restroom walls are grayish, while the bottom part is tiled in a black and white checkerboard fashion, as well as the floor. Black and white, again changing the color scheme. But the most surprising fact was the relative cleanliness they had. Not willing to risk the actual bathrooms, Mike went to the last interesting place in the dining area.

There was a closed door, a sign labeled 'Kitchen' above it. Mike tried to open it with little success. It was locked up tight, no visible movement coming from it, even when he added a little force. This was an odd turn of events. Only the office had doors, and even then they could be easily opened and closed. Only way Mike was getting in that room was if he kicked it down. Such an act would ruin any chance of him keeping his job. Common sense won over mild curiosity. Having explored everything in the building, Mike returned to the office through the east hallway.

A dark hallway, barely illuminated by a single light, came into view. Star decorations and wires hang from the ceiling. On the wall are three cheerful posters of the animatronic characters. On the far left has the text 'EATING TIME!' in large letters above one the animatronics head. The center poster depicts another one with the text 'FUN TIME!' in large letters under their head. The third depicts a rather droopy-eyed animatronic with the text 'PARTY TIME!' in large letters above. The hallway was identical to west one in stile. The checkered pattern was the same on the floor. It even changed from red to blue in color as the end corner, the floor is the same bluish and black tile. On the walls, papers with writing on them, as well as a poster outlining the rules of the establishment, are hung. Like the rest of the hallway, there is also a black and white checkered stripe with a red outline on the wall, and the rest of the wall is a grayish color. On the floor, papers lay scattered can also be seen on the ceiling.

Not really much of a difference from the rest of the restaurant. That was until Mike read the rules on the wall. 'Don't run. Don't yell. Don't scream. Don't poop on floor. Stay close to mom. Don't touch the animatronics. Don't hit. Leave before dark.' At first these seemed like odd rules. And then Mike remembered this was a kid's restaurant. He didn't want to think about the poop rule though.

Having gone full circle, he was back in the office. Nothing else to do, he sat in the office chair. He wanted to sit back and relax. All the trash in the office had other ideas.

Might as well clean up the place. Its only 10:30. More than enough time.

The next 45 minutes were spent going into the supply closet, getting some cleaning utensils, and purifying the building. Mike had filled three bags full of trash, now outside in a trash bin. They were full of cobwebs, rolled up paper, and anything ells he had come across. He had gone a bit overboard. By the end of it all, the entire building was clean. Except for the stage. He was still uncomfortable with the idea of being around them, even succeeding in cleaning the floor in front of stage without getting near them somehow. And he planned on keeping it that way.

Five minutes later, Mike stood in front of the stage. He knew he'd have to deal with them eventually, even if he didn't want too. He wasn't happy about that at all.

The show stage is at the back of the dining room which houses the three animatronic characters. On the wall behind them is some sort of circular decoration that looks like clouds. There is a black and white checkered strip of wallpaper outlined in red on the wall, as well. The floor is actually wooden in style, rather than checkered. Star ornaments can be seen hanging from the ceiling as well.

The animatronics themselves look to be in perfect condition. A trio, just like in the poster he had scene in the office. Just like the first animatronic, they were female, anthropomorphic in nature, and had an unsettling look of realism to them. The joints were also covered in the same kind of plastic substance. The only other thing resembling the first, were their feet that ended in hoofs, and a likeness to horses. Mike didn't understand why that was a connection he made. It just made sense to him.

They all had individuality though.

The one on the left caught his eye first. Mostly because she was the most… unique. As before, clothing was the most normal part about her… Yeah, no, there was something definitely off about her. She had a guitar that was a dark blue. That wasn't what drew Mike's attention; it was **how **she looked holding it. She had most of her weight all on one side and was bending over a little past the guitar. She wore leather, light blue, thigh high boots. They had several straps, zippers, and even locks. A violet, one-piece dress went past her waist and had a V-neck going below her chest. A light blue, unzipped sleeveless hoodie was above the dress. She also wore finger-less elbow gloves, same color as the boots and hoodie, with the same complicated look as the boots. Like before, she had wings, fur, a tail, and horn. Everything but her hair and tail was a cornflower blue. The wings were fathered. Her eyes were cyan in color, slits for pupils, with eye shadow a blue-violet. Only reason Mike saw the eye shadow clearly was because she was winking. Her teeth were normal behind her smile. Her horn was a more refined straight spiral, rather than jagged like the first one. And it went straight through her hoodie, having the hood on. And something else went past the hoodie. Her hair… wasn't hair. For both the tail and hair, they went past the clothing without any visible holes. Phthalo blue in color, they looked like some mass less blob that floated and hung from her body. Besides the hair that defied logic, everything ells added to a certain vibe she was giving off.

Sexy. And not the kind of sexy that's good for you. More like black widow sexy.

It would have been an understatement to say Mike was giving rather mixed reactions for the attractive female. He has half his mind trying to rationalize why someone would build something extremely feminine for a kid's restaurant. The other half is scared shitless for no real reason. And another part entirely was trying to keep certain _urges_ down. He was embarrassed by that last one.

Thankfully, the one on the far right was better dressed. Hand on hip, she holds a cupcake similar to the one in the office in her other hand. Her clothing consisted of light pink high heels and gloves. She wore a pink ball gown with golden designs decorating it. Around her neck hangs a golden necklace with a purple gem. Atop her head sits a gold crown with an identical gem in the center. Her fur was white, the same color covering most of her body. The wings and horn were similar to the sexy animatronics, besides the change in color. A warm smile kept her teeth hidden, even though Mike could guess they were immaculate. Her eyes were a pale magenta. It's when he got to the tail and hair that logic was defied again. Her tail passed right through the clothing like it was nobody's business again. At least her hair didn't go through the crown. Oh, and it was rainbow in color. With cerulean, turquoise, cobalt blue, and heliotrope.

Jesus Christ! If most of the money went into building these animatronics, then it's no wonder why the place looks the way it does.

Besides that little outburst, she looked very simple in comparison to the rest. That wasn't entirely true. It would be more accurate to say she was the opposite of the animatronic on the far left. While she had oozed sex appeal and seduction, the other seemed to be refined and respectable. Mike felt he was in the presence of royalty. His eyes then fell on the last animatronic.

She was normal.

Well, compared to everything ells Mike has seen, that was odd. She had light blue shoes, with matching chain wristbands. A black blouse and skirt covered her torsos, a crescent moon on the blouse. A small black crown was on her head, smaller than the one the white furred one had. Of the most noticeable feature she had was her height. While the rest had been considerably tall, she was shorter. It wasn't much, but standing between the other two animatronics made that fact quite clear. This affected her horn and wings. Although proportionally accurate, they were smaller to accommodate her body size. Her fur was a phthalo blue. Cyan colored eyes could be seen below her sapphire eye shadowed eyelids. Her tail and hair, azure colored, followed the same pattern as the white furred animatronic.

If it wasn't for the anthropomorphic and animatronic features, she wouldn't look out of place in the real world. A thought popped into Mikes head. Just how real are they anyway? Their pretty real. So does that mean...? No, no, no, no, no, that couldn't be possible. Realism is one thing, but that's just too much. But then again... they do have breasts. If their willing to go that far, they may be willing to give them... _all _the female parts.

Mike inadvertently blushed at the implications that would have. But his face wasn't the only thing getting more blood. In an attempt to distract himself, he began searching the room with his eyes. He _really _didn't want to keep going with that same train of thought. His eyes luckily found something. Apparently, there was a door in the back on the right side of the dining area. He had somehow missed it when he was exploring and cleaning the restaurant. Mike still should have seen it, so he was a bit confused by what he the animatronics, he went to see what the mystery room had in store for him.

He was again unprepared for what he saw.

The room had a door that was open, the words 'Backstage' on it. It looked like it was used to store spare animatronic parts. The room consists of a checkered white and black-tiled floor and a small table, on which sits a robotic like skeleton. There were also shelves, and wires going up one of the walls. But the most surprising part were the heads. Heads, similar to the ones the animatronics on stage had, littered the area. They had no eyes, only adding to the morbid feeling the room was giving him. Yeah, Mike was not going to clean this room any time soon.

He ran out of the room. Scared out of his mind, he just ran into a random direction. At the end of his little panic attack, Mike found himself outside Equestria's Fuzzy Bakery. He had his hands on his knees and was out of breath. After a minute of that, he calmed down and put his face in his hands.

There wasn't any reason for Mike to act the way he did. The room was creepy, sure, but it wasn't terrifying. He guessed it all just got to him. When he got this job, none of this came to mind. It was supposed to be a quiet job. The most interesting thing should have been just scaring some kids away from this place. Not expensive robots, metal doors, and room full of damn robot corpses.

A few more minutes of this ended with Mike finally relaxing. Sighing, Mike actually felt better. He had just needed to relive some of the tension he had built up. Felling confident again, Mike opened the door back into the restaurant. Besides, Mike found comfort in the fact that there weren't going to be any more surprises.

"You did a very good job cleaning the place up."

Mike froze at those words. He had walked back into the building to find someone else in the office. The stranger was in the center of the room, sitting in the chair, looking around in an admiring manner.

"This is the first time I've seen the place so clean. It's never this free from trash. Quite the opposite actually."

When Mike remained silent, they got up and sat on the now clean table.

"My apologies. You must be very tired. Please, sit."

Mike, in complete shock, easily complied. When the stranger had gotten up, he got a clear view of who he was speaking to. He could see that they moved with a near nonexistent stiffness. This meant they must be an animatronic. Except they were really different to the others he had seen. Other than clearly being female, there weren't any similarities. She was a dragon, anthropomorphic in the same way the others were. She also had a tail that ended with a spade at the tip. The tail had gray spikes that went from the tip, all the way to her head. Everything was covered in golden yellow scales. Her hands and feet had claws. Her teeth were pointed tips. And she didn't have eyes. They were just empty black sockets. Oh, and she was naked. Thankfully, to Mike at least, she was a basically a Barbie doll. The shape, but not all the physical features.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Barbra the Dragon."

What followed was an extended period of silence. Then Barbra gestured to Mike, as if expecting something. It took only a moment for him to realize what a she was waiting for.

"Oh, m-my name is M-Mike..." He stuttered out, drifting out at the end. Even though he spoke, he was still in a state of aftershock. It's not every day you meet a bipedal dragon ya know.

Barbra simply smiled, rather enjoying his intimidated mannerism. She wasn't a sadist by any means, but when you spend most of your life devoid of entertainment, you take pleasure in whatever you can. But back to the topic at hand

"You must have seen the rest of this place, right? You should have if you cleaned virtually every nook and cranny in this place."

That wasn't completely true. Besides the stage and backroom, there had been other places he hadn't cleaned up. He couldn't get into the kitchen, so that was left untouched. As for the curtained off area... It was the same problem as the stage.

"Seems you'll be working here for the next week, right?" Mike could only nod "Then you've met the rest of the lady's" Barbra points to the poster with the animatronic trio behind her. While Mike had got rid of a lot of things, he had decided to leave the posters and such on the walls. No need to cause unwanted trouble. "The one on the left with the guitar is called Terra the Demon. On the right, the one holding the cupcake, is Stella the Angel. Our little lady with the microphone would be Ella the Siren. There's also a fourth one. She's not on stage, but you'll know her when you see her. Shell go by the name Crystal the Pirate Queen."

While Barbra was giving her speech, Mike had been looking her over, amazed by what he saw. Seeing animatronics that were life like was one thing. But to have one actually walk and talk in front of you? It took his breath away. His eyes began to roam. The more he looked, the more his eyes fell on her more... feminine qualities. Her skin, or rather scales, looked smooth to the touch. Her tail and claws only gave her an exotic look. Even though she lacked eyes it didn't deteriorate any of her attractive features. When compared to others, her thighs and hips were definitely larger. To even things out, her breasts were smaller, but not by much. Everything about her just seamed unnaturally perfect. Well, except for the chest. They moved along with any body movement she made. And yet they were firm, not too much or too little of artificial fatness to them. Like an artiste had personally came along to make most realistic perfect breasts. And Mike didn't doubt that as a possibility.

Barbra had been starring at Mike as well. Having heard no response from him, she turned to see him ogling her. Mostly her chest. Barbra could only smile at the cliché of meeting a man that preferred a women's more obvious features. Seeing an opportunity to have a little fun, she went on to tease him.

"Like what you see?"

Mike jumped a little, having been too focused on Barbra's body. He then blushed when he realized he had been caught staring at a women with a lecherous gaze. Barbra then took a look at her own breasts, hands coming up to grasp them. She began to move them around and stare at them with a puzzled look.

"Are these things really _that_ interesting? There just pieces of fat."

Barbra's actions were having the intended affect. As she was fondling herself in the most innocent way she could manage, her nipples appeared. They had been hidden underneath her scales, only revealing themselves and the areolas they were attached too when she gave them "attention". Being a dark yellow rather than gold would definitely attract Mike's eyes. This went on for more than a minute. Barbra "unintentionally" giving Mike a show, one that he could not look away from.

"You must really like them."

Mike was forcefully pulled out of the trance the breasts that had oh so easily enthralled him with, again. He could only panic with embarrassment as tried to find anything to explain what he had been doing. It had been the second time he was caught staring under the span of five minutes. He didn't notice Barbra smile. He was so innocent, and it showed by how easily he could be manipulated. Just that had entranced him. Barbra then took it a step further.

"Mike."

Mike's eyes locked with Barbra's.

"Don't look away."

Confused, he was about to ask what she meant. When her hands began to caress her body in the most sensual way possible, the words died in his throat. She started at her chest. Softly squeezing, rolling them around with her hands, she bunched them together, pinching her nipples and pulling. Her hands then traced the sides of her body. The lower they went, the slower her hands descended. They then met at her waist. And went even lower. Going between her thighs, she spread her legs to the side. Slowly, agonizingly, torturing the only onlooker. Mike's eyes, which had fallowed every single move her hands made, widened at these movements.

He could see _everything._

Mike looked away, even though at that point it had been completely pointless. Barbra could not contain her laughter after that. It was funny. A grown man, who clearly new what he was seeing, was acting like such a child. He could only fidget with embarrassment and shame, two things that Barbra should have had been experiencing as well. She had just done something others would have been incapable of doing. All with the most serious face possible. Forget the anthropomorphic body, the animatronic physiology, or eyeless sockets. The thing that scared Mike the most was her personality.

"I can tell you'll be a lot of fun." Barbra stated after she gain some semblance of self-control. She would still giggle here and there.

Getting off the desk, she closed in on Mike. Who did his best to sink into the chair, a vain effort to get away from the golden scaled dragon. She leaned forward with her hands on her knees. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Well, Mike stared into Barbra's empty eye sockets. Giving the biggest smile yet, exposing her sharp dragon teeth, Barbra said some rather unsettling words.

"Try not to die, mkay?"Seeing faces flash before his eyes, Mike fell off the chair.

God. Dammit. Again with his head. It's like it's a magnet for pain. Picking himself up, he saw Barbra was gone. In normal circumstances, Mike would have been scared, terrified even. But he wasn't. He was angry. After everything he had gone through, Mike was pissed. His shift hadn't even started and he was already sick of his job. The environment was a mess, the animatronics were too real for comfort, and he kept getting hurt. And now there was a teleporting robotic sex offender. He had not signed up for this shit. Having had enough, Mike was leaving and never coming back.

Except the doors wouldn't open.

No matter how much he push, pulled, and kicked, the door would just not move. But then he saw a digital clock above the double doors. After everything ells he's seen, finding a clock he could not have missed was at the bottom of his _weird shit_ list. Any hope of leaving died the moment he saw what time it was. 12:01. The note he found earlier said the doors wouldn't open until 6 AM. But there was also a key. Mike desperately pulled the key out, thinking he had a way out of this horrible place. He didn't. The key, after inserting it into the key hole, broke. Snapped in half, he only had a worthless piece of metal in his hand. To make things worse, a phone started ringing. And Mike _knew _there wasn't a phone. It answered itself.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming,"

A bit!? Clearly this guy was lying or stupid. Honestly, Mike thought he was the latter, since what he just said meant he had worked here for a long time. He couldn't imagine working here for an hour, let alone more than a day.

"But I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Equestria's Fuzzy Bakery. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Equestria Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

What? The _fuck _did he just say? What kind of introductory is that!?

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

That, and almost everything he just said, was something Mike did _not_ want to hear.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Equestria's Fuzzy Bakery, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a animatronic suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

The phone turned off. Mike's face lacked any emotion. He picked up the chair, having been forgotten a long time ago, and sat down in it. Mike could only put his face in his hands as the situation dawned on him. He was trapped. Trapped in a building with four fully active machines. One of them having bit the face off of someone. The rest were going to involuntarily shove him into a suit that would kill him. His only salvation would be the doors leading to the office. Which ran on power that, if he wasn't careful, was going to run out. This train of thought inadvertently made him remember something important. Jumping out of his chair, Mike opened one of the drawers in the desk.

He pulled a rectangular black object out, having found it earlier when he was cleaning. It was flat like a tablet, its screen and a power buttons the only noticeable features it had. Pressing the button lite up the screen immediately. What Mike saw was the stage from an angle, presumably from one of the cameras he found when he was cleaning, just like the tablet itself. There was static, but not enough to obscure what Mike was seeing. In the upper right corner was a clock that only showed the hour and AM. Why the hell would they leave out the minutes? The bottom right corner had a basic map of the restaurant. There were also small rectangles that said 'cam such and such', most likely representing whichever camera there was in the building. He also found out the tablet was a touchscreen. When he touched one of the squares, he got a vantage point of the dining area. The room was also labeled above the map, changing to whichever room he was looking at. An Interesting fact was the name of the area that was closed off. Pirate Cove. Its only resident didn't look anything like a pirate. But it was what was in the bottom left corner that Mike deemed the most important. It would tell him how much power he had left and how much he was using up. After some experimentation, Mike had basic understanding of how much power everything used up. Using the camera, the lights, or the doors used up the same amount of power. It would not have been a problem if it wasn't for a few things. He would use up power if he used the cameras. Thankfully, there was a standby mode were he could see the power levels without having the cameras on. But that would mean he couldn't see the animatronics, if and when they moved. The doors would continually sap power if Mike kept them closed. Why they did that, he didn't know, even when they made zero fucking sense. But that meant locking himself away in the office for the night was out of the question. Mike could only give a sad smile to what he found to be his lifeline. Even though there were several flaws to this, it was the only thing he had to keep himself alive. Unlikely survival was better than no survival. Even with killer robots out to get him, he could see and stop them from getting in. Except for the kitchen. Even the cameras couldn't see into that place, audio being the only information the camera could give him.

Mike was filed with an unexpected feeling of grim determination. If these things wanted to kill him, they were going to take him down fighting. He was going to spend the next five hours doing his damn best to keep four female anthropomorphic animatronics from shoving him into a feminine robo-suit with cameras, limit power, and two controversial tank proof blast doors.

_..._

Yeah, Mike didn't know how fucked he was.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SOOO sorry this took longer than it should have. Editing out bullshit excuses, all I can say is I procrastinated. Playing video games and disinterest added to that fact (KH 2.5 FTW!). Technically, this chapter wasn't meant to be prematurely uploaded. But since people were reading it already, I didn't feel comfortable taking it down.<strong>

**That aside, I'll do my best to upload the next chapter a week after New Year's at the latest. No promises since I don't want to possibly break them. Read & Review. I'd like to know what you guys think.**

**P.S. If you made it this far, then try reading some of the stories I do. You may like some of them.**

**P.S.S I have no idea what I'm doing.**


End file.
